Marcels Gym, Mikaelsons Home
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Marcus O/C a young boy of ten is being bullied and seeks refuge in Marcel's work in progress gym where he meets Klaus Mikaelson and his daughter Hope who open his eyes to a new world. Slight Klayley.
1. Chapter 1

Marcus a ten year old boy living in the spell binding city of New Orleans, where currently the Mikaelson family are residing, Marcus needs help with his bullying problem. Time for him to get a few tips.

Marcus had heard about Marcel's gym in the abandoned church from his friend Jeffrey "Dude. You know all the vampires live there, the Mikaelsons are there." He hissed into his ear.  
He breathed a big gasp of air, stuck out his shoulders as if to say I'm not afraid even though he was trembling inside, "So they wouldn't hurt me. Mum knows Marcel a little bit he wouldn't hurt anyone."  
Jeffrey snickered managing to snort out "I know he wouldn't. What about the Mikaelson's?"  
Marcus held his head up high, starting to march down the street towards the gym and called back over confidently. "I can handle them!"

He searched around frantically for Marcel he'd gotten a brief description but now that he was standing in the gym cowering with a bunch of vampires surrounding him, he wasn't so brave no more. "Can I help you little man?" teased a voice which looked like it belonged to Marcel.  
"Marcel?"  
He nodded a huge gaping smile back at him and he relaxed somewhat "Good. Do you train people? Not just you know….them."  
He gestured towards the two vampires fighting in the cage who seemed to be struggling with life in there, they were vampires? "Not really humans. I could make an exception. You're interested in joining the gym huh?"  
He sounded gleeful at this proposal "Yeah I can pay."  
"Well membership is at a discount at the moment." He rubbed his hands excitedly together.  
Marcus was baffled by this man's enthusiasm in his gym, he was a vampire didn't he have better things to be doing? "Well this guy Tin we call him, he bully's me. I'd just love to be able to kick his ass really, that's all."  
Marcel crouched down to his height laying a hand on his shoulder and shook it "Let's get to work."

His brown floppy hair, had started to cling to the side of his face, the sweat pumping from his body should be considered or probably was illegal. Deep breaths to keep from fainting he encouraged himself, Marcel sure did love this gym. "Who's the latest victim Marcel." A mocking English accent vibrated through the whole room.  
Marcus looked up to see the famous Klaus Mikaelson, notorious killer but considering how badly he was doing against some kids who beat him up, he was an idol. The most feared man in the world walking freely around, he heard from his mum that he was well liked by his close family members too. He was shaken back into reality when Klaus's face hovered next to him "Does he speak?"  
He stood up trying to wipe the sweat off his face "Yeah, yeah. Sorry I'm tired. He doesn't let up."  
Klaus smirked leaning down towards him "He's just enthused about receiving some moral support for his gym. Chuffed really."  
"Oh. Okay." Marcus smiled trying to knock back the mixed feeling of fear he felt "How do you deal with bullies?"  
His smile grew larger, there was nearly a twinkle in his eyes as he jumped at the chance to talk about making people pay "Well I'd just tear his throat out, break his neck, kill his loved ones and…"  
A soft but stern voice broke through his threat "Daddy. He's only a human, mum will kill you if she hears you giving advice like that."  
A mix of brownie, blonde hair strode into the gym, a devilish twinkle in her eye, she looked about the same age as him. "Yes sweetheart didn't realise you were here." He laughed leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"My daughter Hope, this is a lesser human."  
She hit playfully at her dads arm "Name?"  
"Marcus."  
She crossed her arms sternly across her chest "Well we could at least be civil and invite him to dinner couldn't we dad? I'm a much better fighter than Marcel I'll teach you. Dad taught me."  
Klaus brushed off Marcel's hurt expression took his daughter's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze before Marcus was led off by the Mikaelsons! Mother wouldn't be too pleased either would Jeffrey come to think of it, he thought his mind a nervous jumble.

"Hope!" Hayley's angry voice bellowed across the compound.  
Klaus chuckled lowly and turned to his daughter "What did you do now?"  
Hope rolled her eyes playfully she clearly knew she wasn't in any real trouble with her dad, "Jackson was over here trying to make up with mum or win her back or just be stupid. So I may have did the tiniest spell in which he is hanging upside coughing up blood but I was being generous daddy." She rambled making her eyes bigger and more puppy dog like.  
"Niklaus!" Elijah roared as on schedule.  
"Shite how does he always know when I'm back?" Klaus muttered.  
"Let's hide dad." Hope laughed nearly forgetting of Marcus's existence all together.  
"Niklaus!"  
She grabbed his hand just as they sped down different parts of the compound hiding in the shadows, trying to remain silent. Which was proving difficult when they heard Elijah asking everyone "Have you seen Niklaus?! Where is Niklaus?! Niklaus!"  
Finally Elijah's obsession seemed to quieten "I'm checking if the coast is clear. You check Elijah's room." Klaus instructed so serious Marcus forgot these tasks were just games and that they were mainly just having fun and avoiding Elijah.

What he and Hope heard in Elijah's room was beyond bizarre "Niklaus! Niklaus! No, No NIKLAUS! That's not the one…."he dropped his voice an octave "Niklaus."  
His dumbstruck face was enough to cause Hope to giggle, they were caught by a very open mouthed, distraught Elijah. "Niklaus is that you? Hope what are you doing heeerrrreee?" he yanked at his tie viciously.  
"Oh I was just hiding from Mum she's not happy with me."  
Elijah stopped to pout and dab some strawberry chap stick on his lips "Well go speak to her. I must get ready for…."  
His eyes seemed to glaze over and Marcus could swear he heard him whisper "Niklaus."  
"So you staying in your room Elijah?"  
Elijah's eyes widened for no apparent reason "Yes I must rehearse and stroke furniture I should be in here a while."  
"Okay." Snorted Hope grabbing his hand as they fell prey into the hands of Hayley Hope's mum who was currently trying to give out to Klaus, not succeeding as he seemed to not be listening in the slightest apart from when he was laughing. Father like daughter it appeared.

"Hope!" she shouted gesturing towards Jackson hanging upside down, with trousers that had apparently fallen around his ankles in the midst of her spell, his massive head of hair covered up all of this Jackson's face.  
Klaus and Hope looked at each other and burst into an echo of laughter while Marcus fidgeted unsure on whether he was aloud laugh. That was until this Jackson said "Hayley! At least tell her to spell my pants back on." He pleaded, a hint of croakiness in his voice like he'd been crying.  
A snort of laughter erupted from Marcus, Klaus and Hope gave each other approving glances "Mum. Don't be mad but dad said we shouldn't talk to him when were so important and he's a boob." She giggled.  
"You ratted me out." He scolded.  
Hayley opened her mouth to start to argue until the familiar "Niklaus!" bellowed so loud it nearly shook the house we've awoken Elijah they all feared together.

The group for the hiding was bigger this time Hayley tagged along while Elijah's loud boots pounded down the steps "Brother, Niklaus. Where could he be?"  
He noticed a dangling Jackson, peeking his interest "Niklaus! Have you encountered him?"  
Jackson not wanting to be trapped there forever, shook his head in protest "No. He left with Hope, Hayley and some boy maybe to the gym."  
Elijah stood fixing his suit, deliberating, Marcus turned to laugh with Hope but she was shyly staring at Klaus and Hayley who were huddled together as they hid from Elijah. Her back was pressed up against his chest, his head just above hers, his head tilted downwards so much so he was nearly kissing the top of it. Their breaths were becoming increasing louder, going to give away their position he motioned a shush to them but they were thinking ahead.  
Klaus placed his hand over her mouth, just as she did for him. Marcus could see them smirking beneath them, he must ask Hope why her Dad and Mum broke up because Hope seemed well hopeful about the two of them.  
"Well then I shall have to search for them. Niklaus!" he lastly said before he sped from the compound, they all found their way back to Jackson laughing.

"You can go." Hope lowered Jackson, tossing him out the door gleefully.  
Jackson rubbed some excess tears from his eyes trying to hold back his hair with one hand and not succeeding in the slightest. "Thanks I suppose. I'll be in the swamp if you need me. Any children without a complete family I can be there."  
Klaus lifted Hope up in his arms giving her a playful shake before letting her feet touch the ground again, "She should be disciplined. Not rewarded." She was trying to come across strict but she was faltering.  
"Hayley now you consciously know that man from the swamp is in fact a boob." He smiled cheekily taking a step closer towards Hayley.  
Hayley stayed silent biting her lip but Hope made up her mind "Mum daddy is always right. So am I. He's a boob."  
Hayley joined in to their chuckles "Yes, yes he is."  
After Marcus felt like he was intruding on all their family moments being a complete stranger "I'm Marcus by the way." He gestured some sort of hand wave towards her.  
"Okay. Well thanks Marcus whoever you may be. Who is that?" she whispered the last part to Klaus.  
Hope nudged him in the side smiling "You aren't the worst human in the world. Dad is very paranoid about what friends I make sometimes but he's starting to understand I can handle myself."  
She smiled smugly at him, he found himself unable to not smile back at her.  
"Hope how about you go help him. So he can go home. No magic." Hayley warned.  
Marcel interrupting sped towards them looking like he was out of breath, wasn't he a vampire? He was handing a bunch of flyers in his hands shaking them at Klaus's face "Discount gym membership. Put the word around would you man, need to keep the gym a float."  
Klaus rolled his eyes but before he could object Hayley snatched the flyers from his hand "Okay go!"  
"Heaven forbid no one knows about his gym." Klaus teased ripping up one of the flyers but she stopped him before he got to the rest.  
She was suppressing a smile, Hope started to walk away from them but her eyes still lingered on her could be family. "Why are they not together?" he whispered.  
"They never were really. Mum had Mr Boob and well dad is always causing trouble she's too judgemental but I would really like a family with the three of us. Is that stupid?" she asked quietly sounding unsure for the first time.  
"No of course not. If it helps I think they like each other."  
Hope's eyes lit up, "They do don't they?"  
"Niklaus!" caused them to scatter throughout the house as Elijah returned home.  
Klaus very distinctly spat out "God no."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, really just wrote this for fun but why not continue it. :)**

* * *

After Marcus left Hope went to find her mum and dad she overheard them bickering which is what they usually did "You can't just get rid of everyone every time they mention Hope, were just going to create more enemies. God knows we don't need anymore!" she sounded exasperated.  
Hope quietly walked into the room where the two of them were leaning in closer to one another both fuming, angry breaths "You're not going to kill Marcus are you?"  
Hayley jumped away from Klaus turning to Hope smiling "No of course not."  
"Not unless you want me to."  
"Klaus!" scolded Hayley.  
Hope chuckled holding her hand delicately across her mouth, she motioned with her arms upstretched for Klaus to pick her up, which he did willingly. "Good. I like him and he's coming over tomorrow were going to train in Marcel's gym."  
Hope could see her mum frowning, despair flashed across her features and she looked to Klaus in guidance "Hope sweetheart. You know how dangerous it is for people to grow attachments to us, to you. You'll have to warn him, you might have to sever all ties with him."  
She had forgotten what harm associating with her could do to Marcus's family she couldn't hide the disappointment that took over her face, her shoulders slumped and she buried her head in the nook of her dads neck. "I know." She whispered.  
Klaus hugged her tighter to his chest "I wish you didn't have to. You should have a better life." He said sadly, taking a trembling breath.  
"I wouldn't have you. It wouldn't be better." She stated simply and a dimpled smile broke across his face, she could see the hints of tears in her mums eyes.  
"I'm going to bed." She announced jumping down from her dads hold "Will you come tuck me in?"  
She looked to her dad who's eyes crinkled as he smiled back "Only if you don't tell anyone I've a reputation to keep up."  
Hope ran up to her mum swinging her arms abruptly around her neck "Oh hi." She laughed still holding her arms in a hugging embrace as Hope ran out of the room.  
"I know a lot of secrets dad. Good thing you can trust me."

She remembered the first time she'd seen her dad kill someone, she had been eight years old. She wasn't stupid, in fact she knew she was a million times smarter than all the other kids. She knew that her dad wasn't the most feared man in the world because of the amount of plush toys he gave out to people. As nice as that would be, she knew he went to great lengths to protect her, mum, the family and himself. Late at night she heard the click of the door, her curiosity had always been hard to satisfy and it won her over within seconds. Doing a quick locater spell, she tip toed out of the house her heart racing from the adrenaline rush that was pumping through her body.  
She stopped at an alley where she peeked her head around the corner trying to breathe shallow breaths as she heard her dad hiss threats at a cowering vampire, the man he was threatening seemed to spend too much time on his appearance. "This should give the appropriate message to your insignificant gang of misfits." He was coldly smiling at him, it sent shivers up Hope's spine she'd never seen this side of him before.  
His lunged like a cheetah onto a gazelle ripping into the throat of the man who squirmed and screamed in agony, he broke apart tilting his head upwards in glory as blood dripped down his face. His hand swooped out like a blade itself taking the man's head clean off his shoulders and Hope involuntarily gasped as the head rolled towards her feet. It started towards her in a blur but as if to make sure she saw the horror of his vacant face it slowed to a stop at her toes.  
Most of all she dreaded to look at her dad's pain stricken face, his eyes started to water in a slow torturous way, his mouth parted slowly in a gasp. Unsure of himself he approached her stopping to kneel down in front of her as if he was at her mercy. He moved to cup her face but realising his bloody hands and how tainted it might make Hope he pulled away swiftly.  
"Hope." His voice was barely a whisper.  
Her voice shook but she controlled it this was her dad and she loved him "He was going to hurt us?"  
Unable to speak he just nodded, "I understand. Just take me back home dad."  
He didn't look sure how to react his face was unreadable, he swooped her up in his arms, holding her closer than he ever had. As if she might disappear.

As Klaus finished tucking her into bed, Hayley appeared at the doorway leaning against it gently as she inspected their interaction proudly. "How come you are always number one?" she asked pretending to be cross but Hope knew she wasn't.  
Klaus softly chuckled "She's daddy's girl. Plus it's not as if I have a million followers lining up at my door like you."  
Hayley looked away quickly from him in defence, he quietly walked over to her smiling teasingly at her until Hayley looked at him again. "Okay all my followers are gone now so were both evenly matched. Probably because you chased them all away."  
Hope pretending to be a sleep snuggled into her blanket, peeking her nose and eyes above it, Klaus ran one finger down the side of her face slowly and deliberate "Maybe not all of them."  
Hayley stiffened causing him to chuckle softly as he turned down the hall, his boots chorusing the amusement he felt. Hayley took a deep breath whispering "Night beautiful." As she reached to turn off the light.

"Children please Niklaus!" Elijah announced across the kitchen as Hope softly padded into the room witnessing Hayley and Klaus elbowing each other in the sides playfully.  
"Brother take the stick out of your arse." He argued brushing past Elijah who was breathing deeply as he passed him, his lips pursed "We were just making breakie." He teased looking back at Hayley.  
"Morning beautiful." He smiled to Hope ruffling her hair as he passed.

Marcus arrived nervously walking through the compound his eyes frightened, Hope was no better her anxiety on telling him he might have to go away, eating at her. "Marcus!" she shouted excitedly pulling at his hand to drag him to her room.  
He was red faced as she shuffled into her bedroom, "Daddy said I should probably warn you and he's right. If you train with me, if you hang out with me or any of us. You'll be in danger you, your mum and your dad so it's something to keep in mind. So either go now or do whatever the hell you want."  
Hope's eyes frantically searched his face for hints of an answer, "My dad is dead. He was turned into a vampire after my mom had me, he died protecting you."  
Hope was aware many of Marcel's men died protecting her but it was still a jolt to the system seeing the aftermath of just one dead soldier had done. "I like you and your weird family. So if he died for you it must be worth it." he smiled shyly looking at his feet.  
Before Hope could cheer in exhilaration Klaus's voice cut across "Well said lad. If you're going to Marcel's please be careful and make sure to bring his discount flyers." He teased.  
"I'll rip it up in front of him." Hope snapped evilly.  
Hayley disapproving shouted across the house "Hope!"  
"Joke."

Hope was itching to do something awful to Marcus with some witchy powers, it was like an itch you had to scratch but she fought it with every little bit she had. She was working Marcus hard as he tried to lunge at her his nervous fists missing her every time as she dodged with precision. "Don't be afraid to hit me just because I'm a girl. Don't second guess just do it, like this."  
She grabbed his arms as it dived to her right swinging his arm behind his back, forcing his face to slap off the floor of the cage. He voice muffled he managed to utter "Okay hit you, think I can do that now."  
She helped him up, "I'll have you ready to fight that bully by tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just realised it's taken a bit of a dark turn, I will lighten it back up in a chapter or two. Lost the run of myself all together. Always love me some sadness. Oh and to guest Muffins are fantastic!**

* * *

"Good luck!" Hopes shrill voice shouted after him as he took off in a run, his head ducked almost between his legs, trying to run faster than he ever had before.  
He was ready to face his bully, for once he wasn't scared and to see Jeffrey's face when he faced the Tin man like the hulk. He couldn't imagine ripping off his shirt though, facing the tin man shirtless, his scrawny form would only make him seem more like a kid. Maybe not the hulk, just a well-trained karate like kid, but lived in a world of vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids and god knows what else. Maybe there isn't a movie version of this, shut up Marcus it's not important he snapped, giving out to himself. He could still hear Hopes mostly supportive advice in his head "Kick his ass. If you get beaten up like a little girl you'll no longer be worthy of my friendship."  
He liked her, he'd never had a friend quite as strange as her but he didn't feel the need to give her up just because he might be in danger. Sure he could take them now.

"You. !" he ordered thinking to himself he might be going a bit over board.  
Confidence is key, that's what Hope said. The Tin towered over him, his unibrow taking on a life of its own it looked as if it was single handily targeting you, as if it would take off into flight from his face and swallow your head. You can take it. The Tin swung his big knuckles towards his face, he would normally flinch, yelp and bury his head in his "shell" but he grabbed his arm at the right second. He turned it sharply, kneed him in the stomach feeling his belly bounce against his knee and held him on the concrete of the ground. He groaned "Get off. Get off."  
He could tell the Tin man was fighting off tears, he'd never been so overjoyed by this fact, he silently let him up testing to see if he'd try again. He rubbed his arm sorely, warily looking at him "Keep walking." Hissed Marcus holding back his manic laugh.  
The Tin jumped on the spot avoiding the stares of excited kids who were now looking as Marcus as his saviour after he defeated the villain. He felt like one of those avengers, even though they did a lot more than just face one tall, man child. Not an avenger either, goddammit one day I'll find a suitable reference that works.  
Thank you Hope owe you one. Jeffrey's slack face was for once taut; he gave him an affectionate thump on the shoulder "Dude. You killed him."  
Marcus jutted his chin out feeling quite smug "Yeah I kinda did."  
"Kinda. Marcel's gym is good then?"  
"The best."

He bounded home to tell his mom about his glorious victory, waving his arms madly above his head silently cheering, he really felt as if he was slowly losing his mind.  
He'd been telling her about the building of a boy who looked forty not ten, who terrorised like a big grizzly bear stomping across the schoolyard. How he left weaker normal sized children petrified, almost rocking themselves back in forth as a way of comfort.  
She didn't condone violence but after his pleading she'd a loud him to go to Marcel something that had defiantly proved beneficial. He remembered her warning him "Now no one is to get really hurt, especially not you. You know I don't like fighting."  
Without thinking the words blurted from his mouth "After dad?"  
She took a stumbling step backwards looking as if she'd just been shot, her mouth in a frown "Marcus. We don't talk about that, you know that."  
He awkwardly nodded, trying to change the subject but she still remained a stranger to him for the rest of the day answering non committedly to everything he said.  
He knew from then on to never mention him again, if he wanted to fight back, he'd already had to earn her approval. No reason to lose it.

He stopped just short of his house door, his feet skidding to a stop; his normally friendly wooden door was sending slow, treacherous shivers down his spine. The symbol of an elegant wolf was traced across the middle of the door, it now reminded him of Klaus, Hope really had an influence. Normally he'd silently say to himself I love wolves their so beautiful but right now it looked as if it's eyes were glowing red in fury at him. He gulped his eyes wide with fear and hesitantly swung the door to his house open. "Mom." His voice shook as he couldn't stop his trembling lip.  
The house seemed completely empty but it was also ransacked, there was chairs, books broken along the hallways, dishes in smithereens along the countertops, before he continued he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Hope. "Marcus!" she shouted down the phone.  
"Hope I'm scared. Something feels wrong."  
Hope voice notably changed with worry "What's wrong? Where are you?"  
"I'm at my house but someone's been he…." He was cut off as the phone was tore from his hand; it was flung endlessly across the house until it crashed into the wall of his living room.

He never knew his dad so he didn't share the same devotion Hope seemed to have for her dad, he had the built in love you have for a person just because he was your dad. His death never greatly troubled him though, can't mourn something you never had but seeing his mom fall to pieces after, it was like he lost two parents that day. Not having a dad hurt but knowing he wasn't enough to make his mum happy again, it was a knife in the heart. Her angular, open hearted face had being replaced by a woman who delivered fake smiles and small talk. She had become ghastly looking and her big blue eyes were replaced with a shadow which hung across them.  
He knew she probably had enough, so as he fought against the grasp of a vampire looking at his mother's slack body, he didn't know how to feel. Blood trickling from her neck like a yolk of an egg, he couldn't control his jittering lips. His eyes pooling with tears of sorrow, not knowing whether to fight anymore. He didn't have anyone left but the moment he thought it Hope's face appeared in his head, with her side wards, malicious dimpled smile. She'd help me wouldn't she?

"Dad!" Hope's panicked voice echoed across the compound.  
Hayley and Klaus sped to her side already in fear, "What is it?" Klaus said urgently.  
"Marcus he's in trouble. At his house, we've to go now." Her voice now determined.  
Klaus nodded, pushing Hope back into her mother's arms. Hayley pulled her into her chest softly hugging her but she knew the intention was to get her to stay behind.  
"No dad. I want to go, he's my friend."  
Klaus ignoring her turned his back to walk away from her "DAD!"  
"No Hope." He snarled back causing most people to flinch back in fear but Hope fought harder from her mother's grasp.  
"Niklaus!" Elijah bellowed as he entered the room for no apparent reason.  
"Not now brother. If you want to stop playing dress up in your room for a minute, make sure Hope stays here."  
"Anything for you." Elijah whispered to Klaus's retreating figure.

Hope screamed until her voice was raw jutting her bony elbows out in hopes of getting her mum hard enough to release her from this prison. Her temper had always been a problem for her, one thing she defiantly inherited from her dad. "I can help. He's my friend! I am not useless."  
Hayley spun her around to look at her, grasping her forearms with little intent of releasing her daughter "Stop it. Your dad is well capable of handling the situation on his own, you know that. It's our job to protect you."  
Swallowing a vicious retort, she pushed her away snarling "I can protect myself."  
She noticed how exhausted her mum looked as she lay one hand across her forehead; she buried her uncontrollable anger, softening her voice "Sorry I'm just worried that's all."  
Her mum pushed her loose curl that had fallen across her face affectionately behind her ear "I know sweetie. Do you not think your dad is well able to kick whoevers ass is messing with Marcus?" she bit back a laugh.  
"God help whoever it is." Laughed Hope jumping into her arms.  
Forgetting his presence they looked over to see Elijah standing oddly with his legs parted, exhaling deeply, holding his tie outstretched.  
"What's wrong with Uncle Elijah mum?"  
She rolled her eyes "God knows."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jumping around a little with which characters point of view I tell the story from but desperately needed to write some klayley.**

* * *

The little boy crouched in the closet of his bedroom door, the darkness making the shadows outside his room seem scarier to him. His dad shaking peering up at the two men, they weren't men they were monsters; he had now fallen to his knees in front of them. He held his unsteady hands out in prayer towards them, mumbling some hopeless dreams to a god that wasn't there.

The man Niklaus Mikaelson stood sneering at the inferior man, the boy's father "Kill him Elijah, he won't tell us if father came through here. He means nothing to us now."  
Elijah with his long scraggly hair like a mop around his aroused face looked up breathless, "Niklaus?"  
Klaus had already stepped away from his brother, smiling down at the man kneeling before him with tears clinging to the human's eyes. "I have a son." He whispered hopefully to him.  
A slow, dimpled smile stretched across his face "You're not the first person to have a son."  
His hand in a blurred motion pushed through his chest, the hand squelching surrounded by blood as his hand managed to clench his heart and pull it swiftly from his chest.  
He dropped it in front of the dead man; a final taunt that couldn't be appreciated by him but the boy who Klaus knew inhabited the room.  
"It's a good thing he prayed. What might of happened to him if he did not." He laughed.

Once the men had left, the boy released the latch on his door his breath catching in the back of his throat; he tried to remember to breathe. He found himself struggling, trying to calm his panic attack as the heavy feeling increased on his chest. "Father."  
He crawled towards his father's body his hands splintering as he did so but he welcomed the pain he could let in and not the haunting one before him.  
He foolishly grappled with his father's heart in his hand trying with little to no sane reason to push the heart back inside his chest. He hadn't disappeared from this world completely; he hadn't stopped breathing for that long. He prayed like his father had once before that he would breathe the breath of life back into this world and make them whole again.  
When the silence etched on, he felt his muscles freeze he thought he might never move again but an anger that set fire to his body ignited inside him.  
"I will kill Niklaus Mikaelson and avenge my father!" he yelled into the absence god who he'd give up on that day.

Marcus stared his killer in the face his icy blue eyes sending a jolt of cold through his body; he could see an unresolvable anger bubbling underneath the service. This man would not spare him; he didn't know how to feel about his inevitable death. The man clenched his narrow jaw as if biting back the urge to kill; he snarled lowly to him "You tell Klaus I'm coming for him and his daughter. If I see you again I'll kill you, as punishment for associating with the devil."  
He dropped him ungracefully on the ground where he sat helplessly looking at him, "He is the devil."  
Marcus wanting to swat away the reputation Hope's dad credibly had but something about the rawness of the man's voice struck the opened wound he now carried himself.  
Searching to hear his mother's voice in his head again in one inconceivable moment thinking she might splutter, cough, shaking off the death that haunted her body, to see one faltering happy smile. She may not have exuded genuine happiness but it counted that she was willing to try make him believe she was, in attempt to make them whole again.  
His head felt heavy on his shoulders it dropped with a thud on the wooden floors, causing a heartbeat like pulse to tremor through his head and as he fought to keep his eyelids from falling he saw Hope's dad shattering the door in front of him.  
"Oh boy." He swore he heard him mutter in feigned annoyance before he grabbed him from the ground and slung him into his arms.

"Is he okay?" he heard Hope's voice ask frantically as she clung to one of his hand with both of hers.  
She was being tugged away by her parents, "He is fine. Get some sleep love, now."  
Hope's eyes grew determined there was a certain stillness to them "Dad. He just lost his mother it is not fine. It's our fault; we should've never let him into this family."  
Klaus dropped his head to his clasped fingers, resting his lips lightly against them in debate, sighing he reached down to squeeze Hope's shoulder gently. "Unfortunately you're a fighter Hope, you can stay with him but sleep."  
Mischievously grinning she kissed his cheek in thanks, Klaus shook his head laughing in recognition as Hayley was pried by him away from the door of the room.  
"I'm sorry Marcus."  
He could hear her; he wanted to say something but the pain seemed to be sending his body into an unresponsive state. What was he going to do now? Live with Mikaelsons forever.  
She leaned her head against the back of the chair fighting back a yawn, Marcus unable to keep her on edge any longer. With her temper god knows what she'd do.  
"I'm okay Hope. Get some sleep, or I won't be." He whispered his eyes still shut but her laugh was comfort enough.  
His body relaxed pulling him backwards into the darkness of sleep again where his thoughts seemed to run rampant with no filter.

Hayley watched as Klaus poured himself another glass of bourbon, repeatedly biting his lip in frustration, she could almost hear the sound of the cogs laboriously running around his head.  
Forging another plan of revenge, when it came to Hope even the thought of a coherent plan was ridiculous to him, they must be destroyed. He stood determinedly with his back to her and with her feet a mind of their own she moved to stand behind him. Arms crossed tightly across her chest, "Klaus."  
"What is it." He growled hearing the wolf in his tone.  
"Look at me."  
He unwillingly turned to face her his eyes stormy she could see the hurricane building within them, "She's going to be alright."  
He opened his mouth quickly to object with his list of worries but he stopped and dropped his head, his shoulders hunched. She gently placed one of her hands at his chin making him look her in the eye, when he did she felt her hand shake unwillingly.  
His intense eyes always seemed to shake her steely resolve, her hand still hung pathetically on his face, without plan or reason. He for once looked completely puzzled as he stared back at her; his normal charming cockiness had disappeared in that brief moment.  
Her hand dropped weakly from his face, she moved to march away from him but he stopped her squeezing her hand with his own. Seeking her permission he tugged her hand for her to step closer to him, her heart in her mouth she stumbled blindly forward.  
She felt like she was being led like a child and she hated it but she was powerless to stop it, he positioned his hands along the side of her face. He experimentally ran one finger along her lips causing them to part lightly and she bit back a moan. He drew in a breath as he lowered his lips onto her cheek laying light kisses from her face all the way to her neck, causing her head to fall back as he took control. They were interrupted by a sudden bang at the doorway where Elijah stood seeming like he was shaken to his core. He kept one hand firmly in his pocket and the other playing violently with the tassels of a curtain. "Niklaus I didn't know we had time for fun and games."  
Klaus chuckled walking quickly away from Hayley rolling his eyes at Elijah "It doesn't concern you Elijah."  
"Oh but how it does brother. Maybe I want to have some fun and games too." Elijah now breathing heavily as he waved one hand around in frantic motions as he spoke.  
"Maybe if you didn't move so much, you mightn't tire yourself out so much Elijah."  
Klaus strolled out of the room fluidly with his hands clasped behind his back as Elijah looked incredulously at Hayley. "What!" she snapped storming away.

Hope he whispered urgently shaking her in the chair. "Yeah." She sleepily replied.  
"You must know. The man who tried to take me and killed my m…. He wants to hurt you and your dad. Me too."  
He expected her to gasp in open mouthed shock but she just nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Is your dad good?"  
Hope didn't pause in her reply which he accepted as a good sign "Yes. The best."


	5. Chapter 5

**Shit this is kinda turning into drama more than humour but what can you do and I think there will be a lot more klayley than I originally thought. Anyways thanks for all the reviews :)**

Hayley debated to herself whether to follow Klaus into his room, something had happened hadn't it? This man she groaned inwardly could never tell what meant something or what didn't.  
The only thing she was certain he cared for was Hope, she didn't know if unfortunately she was just a package deal sort of thing. Running a nervous hand through her hair she paced in small circles, when she heard Klaus call from his room "Something you wanted love?"  
She could tell he was smirking without seeing his face; she bit back a smile and barrelled the door open until it collided loudly against the wall. "Did I do something?" he chuckled.  
Not knowing what she came here for, she decided to be blunt he normally responded to her brash attitude better than most. "What the hell was all that?"  
He turned to pick a book from his shelf fiddling with it in his fingers "I can't help Elijah love; you know what a fool he is."  
She rolled her eyes stepping the forward to rip the book from his hands, her fingers brushed the palm of his hand, and her thoughts became jumbled. When had this started happening, when had she lost ability to function around him.  
She wasn't like this but when she looked up to his dimpled smile hovering just above her, she couldn't hold back the animal that was raging inside her.  
Her mouth hungrily devoured his lips without seeking permission, loud uncontrollable breaths were leaving her mouth as she clung to him with every bit she had.  
At first he responded eagerly against her, his hand coming around her waist, digging his fingers roughly against her back. She needed more, it was a void that couldn't seem to be filled but his motions grew hesitant. He roughly pulled her away from him, his hands now tugging her arms from him, his eyes cold and nearly angry.  
"We have to stop."

Hope's feet slid along the ground as she sped down the corridor to find her dad, her breaths becoming rapid as she searched frantically. She skidded to a stop "Dad!" she roared, there was no way he couldn't hear her, unless that vampire hearing of his was selective.  
In a blur he stood in front of her his eyes scanning the room, searching like a very high tech security system for intruders or any possible creature that could be dangerous.  
"Dad."  
He ignored her still in full over protective mode it seemed "Dad. Dad!" she snapped clicking her fingers in front of his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'd of told you sooner if you stop acting like a guard dog. I just thought you should know that man who took Marcus, he's coming after me and you."  
Inhaling an angry breath Klaus raised one hand over his brow, stress rolling off him in waves and gave her a disappointed nod. "Don't worry love. I'll take care of it."  
"I'm not. I could take care of it, if you let me."  
His body jerked as if shocked and he barked a "No." at her.  
Hope's objection was interrupted by a crashing sound, followed by Elijah's usual worried "Niklaus!"  
"Niklaus a group of vampires are attacking the compound, they have a witch."  
Elijah rounded the corner his arms waving in brisk motions by his side, moving too much than necessary really. "Keep them off, I'll be back."  
"Yes brother." He breathed.

Hope was tossed into the room with Marcus who sleepily looked up from the bed, running one drowsy hand across his face in hopes of ridding his eyes from tiredness.  
"Stay. Protect him."  
She nodded fiercely back at him "You help mum. I'll help Marcus."  
Marcus sat up taller in the bed pushing himself stiffly up with the palm of his hands; he all but sobbed the question "He's back to kill us?"  
Hope determining on whether to be blunt, pulled him up by his forearm, throwing him under the bed all while he protested and shoved her away. "Shut up. Stay under there. Just in case something happens to me but it won't."

Elijah was tossing mutts of vampires off him looking as if he was having just too much fun with those young men than suggested really but Hayley could only think of Hope and Klaus.  
A witch muttering nonsense was just around the next corner, she drew out her fangs in defiance getting ready to rip the girl's throat out. No one came in here and threatened her family, not some impotent useless creatures like these. The girl who had soft brown curls hanging loosely down her delicate face looked up smiling, the room seemed to vibrate as her mutterings became more insistent. "I'm not as weak as I look Hayley." She snipped waving her hands above her.  
Hayley waited for the snap of her neck she was helpless to stop it; she dropped unceremoniously to the ground being pulled into the darkness.

Hope was growing impatient, she was listening for any disruptions across the house but everything seemed to have quietened down. They were no match for them as usual, little disappointing she wanted to teach them a lesson for trying to hurt Marcus.  
The only sound she could now here was her dads shout "Hayley. Hayley, where the bloody hell are you? Hayley!"  
Each time his voice sounding as if more and more concern was latching itself onto each word, Hope felt her heart sink in her chest, her lip trembled.  
"Stay." she ordered.  
Nearly unhinging the door she ripped it open her feet padding down the hall "Mum."  
Not looking where she was going she ran into a very hip looking vampire who was smiling very smugly down at her, his lip curling up he asked the usual dumb question "What have we here?"  
"A goat. What do you think." She snipped, she didn't have time for this crap.  
"He'll be very happy. Very happy if I bring you."  
He bounced happily on his toes towards her "Will he now. Well I'll be very very happy when you're dead." She smiled.  
She looked into his vacant eyes, the only type this soldier vampires seemed to have, they only lived to be instructed. Focusing on his sockets, she concentrated on pulling them outwards and with little fight they tore towards her, slapping on the ground. Pitiful screams instantly left his throat; it irked her to a high degree hearing the sounds of a dying animal. Next the head she thought to herself, ignoring the weight building inside her, she focused the weight on his neck as it sliced away from the rest of his body. The head spun towards her, slowly landing at the tips of her feet and she felt her eyes unwillingly start to tear up. Her wild eyes looked up to find her dads as they had once before when he'd done just the same.

She whimpered, trying to cover up her watery eyes with her hands but he reached down pulling them away so he could brush back the tears himself. "Why am I crying? We had to do it; I understand why you have to. I don't want to be weak."  
She could hear her voice losing more and more control and she hated it "Love stop it. I didn't want you to have to do this I knew what it would do to you, you're too good."  
She could see in his eyes he wasn't mad but she was mad. She had the powers to protect this family; she needed to do what had to be done. "Where's mum?"  
A shadow seemed to downcast his face "They took her but don't worry. I'm going to rip their bloody throats out."  
They made their choice by siding against her family, she would defend her family, it didn't matter what she had to do. "I'm coming with you."  
They always resorted back to the same battle with each other, her wanting to help and him wanting to protect her. "Hope." He warned.  
Marcus tip toed around the corner holding one hand shyly against his mouth as if he was just biting his nails, he quietly called out to her "Hope. What's happened?"  
Klaus looked towards Marcus and back to her silently winning the argument he jumped back to his feet "Protect him. Stay safe and Elijah will be here so avoid him."  
"Don't have to tell me twice." She laughed lightly back as he sped away to save her mum.  
"What happened?"  
Hope took his hand dragging him to the room; he followed like a wheelie suitcase behind her still asking a million questions in his rambling voice. "Come on. I'll tell you in a minute."

 _Nathaniel I thought I told you, you must avenge my death. Now where is Niklaus Mikaelson?  
_ **Yes father, I have the leverage to get him here. I will destroy him, and his whole family. The streets will run red with his blood. I will hang the girl's body for all of New Orleans to see. He doesn't care about the welfare of kids, well neither do I.  
** _KILL HIM! Kill Niklaus! I will never be at peace you impotent little boy until my murderer is dead.  
_ **I will. I will. I will. I will.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lads and lassies was flat out working, didn't get time to update. Anyways enjoy or don't whatever you fancy yourself...Pika Pika**

* * *

The vervain made her body feel limp and useless, she tiredly fought against the chains they used to bind her, feeling for once clammy and uncomfortable.  
The witch sauntered across the room towards her a glint of amusement in her eyes, folding her arms neatly behind her back she stood before her.  
All the while Hayley's eyes were unwillingly drawn towards the creature distorted into the chair next to her, it took laboured heavy breaths and a hissing sound would erupt from it every few minutes. It seemed to have desiccated, leaving the thing a purple sort of colour, the skin above what was left of its eyes drooped over it, draping itself like a watery curtain.  
The body seemed to be shrivelled from heat but the smell of death clung to her sensitive nose and swarmed through her insides. She supressed gagging, trying to avoid looking next to her but it was an uncomprehend able sight.

"What is it?" she asked her voice was wavering.  
The witch sucked in a breath seeming to be struck with emotion at the sight of it "It's his dad."  
Hayley couldn't hide the puzzlement that distorted her face, "That thing, right there. Is his dad."  
The witch grew aggravated "Don't say it like that!"  
"Look witch, what other way is there to say it."  
"It's not witch Nayera is my name."  
Hayley could feel the desperation in the girls voice for her to acknowledge it but it meant little to her, here she was basically tortured in front of her; she'd have to find a new friend.  
"I don't care. What I do care is what the hell is up with your boyfriend."  
Nayera shook her arms out by her side, as if shaking off the hurt "I was only a little girl when I found him clutching his dad, trying to shove his heart back inside his dad's chest. I stupidly helped him, he was so sad and I made this thing. It drove Nathaniel insane."  
Nayera brushed back tears her mouth crumpling up as she fought breaking down in front of her, "Why don't you just kill it?"  
She managed to reign in her emotions, her voice detached but Hayley could hear the raw honesty in her voice as she turned to her "I love him and if I took it away from him, he'd disappear forever. So I'm sorry for all of this, it's not me but without him I'm not me either."  
Hayley was left dumbstruck as Nayera stormed away from her as if she had just been interrogating her and forced to answer questions close to her heart.  
She was burning from the inside from vervain, that little witch didn't have to tell her anything.

Marcus could feel the anxiety rolling off Hope as she sat with her bum on the very edge of her seat, her knee bouncing up and down as if disconnected from her body.  
She held her lip between her teeth, for once she was silent and it was eerie "Hope she'll be okay."  
She swiftly turned to look at him and sharply said to him "Why do people say that. You don't know, I don't know if she will. What I do know is that their two of the strongest people I know and nothing will kill them. Still it's my job to worry."  
Marcus was left speechless, he nodded to himself, it was a good point she made and he really had no argument, she knew how to win one before they even started.  
"Can I ask you something? Wait before you give out, scratch that first part. Can you like live forever like your dad and mum."  
She turned around in puzzlement "I think so but even if I'm not. I'm a powerful witch so I can slow down the ageing for a long time. I'll just have to see how long my dad and mum live for."  
"What do you mean?"  
Hope's knee finally stopped moving and she seemed to relax slightly "I won't live forever if they're not here to live it with me. What's the point."  
Marcus admired the devotion she had for her parents, they may have the most complicated, dangerous family life of all time but they were sure of their love for one another.  
Something he never seemed to have, he must of looked crestfallen because Hope reached out took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "I'm sorry. I know you must miss your parents."  
He nodded briskly refusing to start crying again, Elijah popped into the room which changed the mood in the room somewhat. He was wearing a sleeveless work out top, and some sort of tracksuit and to be totally honest the whole thing sent shivers up and down his spine.  
There was something revolting about it, Hope groaned and shivered "What Elijah?"  
"Niklaus said I must mind you!"  
Hope leaned over whispering "Wanna play hide….and seek." Stressing the hide in her sentence more.  
Anything to take Hope's mind off her parents and anything to get away from Elijah's uncomfortable stare and outfit. The guy was so intense.

"Children please be careful!" Elijah's voice carried down the hallway as they scurried away.  
"Niklaus." They heard Elijah mutter repeatedly under his breath as they left him behind.  
"What's with your uncle's obsession with your dad?" Marcus asked quietly to Hope as they walked side by side.  
She shrugged noncommittally "No really knows for sure. Here I'll hide you go find me."  
Before he could respond she was scampering down the corridor the mischievous glint returning in her eyes for that moment, looking back over her shoulder at him grinning before she disappeared.

His footsteps were hesitant, unsure of the layout of the compound; this really wasn't a great game for him to be playing. He couldn't find his way around let alone find Hope; this is going to take me forever he groaned to himself. His heart accelerated madly in to his chest, it was getting harder to breathe and he didn't know why. He had to think how to breath, wasn't that meant to come naturally. Can't do anything Marcus. The room was drawing him in against his better judgement; he barrelled forward into the pitch black room. I'm brave; I'm the newest member of the Mikaelson clan, no time for cry-babies. His eyes weren't adjusting to the light, a fuzzy blur before him, like static flying in front of his tired eyes.  
The roof had a unique groan to it, as if something was leaning on it and it couldn't deal with the pressure, he could feel the goose bumps on his skin.  
What was in here?  
His ran his hand blindly along the wall, looking for anything to light up the room, he was starting to feel dizzy, his throat constricting. He had to be brave like Hope but he wasn't like her, he was only a kid he'd only ever had to be a kid.  
He needed her, "Hope!" he yelled his voice croaky, he sounded helpless.  
Stumbling across the room, moving his sweaty hair that was falling into his eyes, he ran into something heavy but it swayed as he collided with it.

The door burst open Hope coming to his aid yet again, the room was illuminated and it was the worst thing that could have ever happened. He'd rather be lost in the dark.

She hung over him, her head falling limply downwards, her once beautiful face was bloated and death had start to infect every last inch of her.  
He didn't realise he was sobbing until he eventually felt Hope's hands tugging at his shoulders and he saw her determined face with tears clouding her vision.  
"Marcus!" she tried to move him again but he felt as if his body had rigor mortis.  
"Stop it now!" she roared slapping him across the face the burning sensation bringing some sense back to him.  
He buried his head in Hope's shoulder who look startled "Elijah don't just stand there, I'm going to put him to bed. You'll take care of this."  
Elijah looked out of breath as his eyes frantically searched the room, panting he nodded and moved to stand near his mom's body perplexed.  
Leaning on Hope she led him away, "I'm sorry Hope."  
She knocked her head against his "Your sorry? For what. This is my fault. Our family does this; I should have never involved you."  
Marcus curled into bed like the kid he was feeling numb "I wanted to be involved though, I'm a horrible son but I rather it here and I was only here for a little bit."  
Hope ducked her eyes away from his, eventually turning to look at him coyly "It's because were just the coolest people in the world. Who could blame you, ask Elijah he'll know."

Nathaniel tapped his thump impatiently against his arm; his head had the usual statically charged headache filling up any quiet he had left.  
Nayera placed a calming hand on his arm he briefly looked at her but her eyes filled him with such confusion he usually felt his eyes frantically sweeping the room.  
"Nathaniel please." She whispered.  
He didn't respond to her plea, ignoring the voice in his head so he could utter a coherent thought. "Nathaniel. She has a kid; you can't take away a child's parent like what was done to you. Especially not two parents, you're better than that."  
She trying to gentle him but the voice protested _you are not an orphan how dare she, he tried to destroy your family. He tried but he shall not succeed, my boy.  
_ "He's not gone!" he growled pushing her back.  
Nayera flinched her soft almond eyes struck with pain, "I won't destroy a child's life."  
He reached out grabbing the back of her head pushing it into his shoulder, stroking her hair as she clung to his shirt. "Nayera I need you. Please help me."  
He barely had to stain his voice before her head snapped up, her body shook but she nodded firmly, a smile broke out in crinkles on his face and he captured her lips with his.  
 _Were on our way father, I'll collect his body for you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry took so long to update been hectic. Thanks for all the reviews and such.**

* * *

She could hear them in the room beside where she was currently still trying to fight out of her chains, "for my family" she muttered under her breath biting down on her bottom lip.  
Nayera was objecting to the spell she was about to perform on Hayley but she wasn't about to let this raise her spirits, the minute she did there was always someone or something waiting them to crush them under their iron grip. "A mother and child I can't. Don't do to him what was done to you, please. Please don't turn me into someone I don't want to be."  
She could hear the catch in Nayera's voice she was seeking sympathy off this lunatic who seemed to have more control over her than she'd presumed. After some agonising long minutes Nathaniel whispered "I love you. You must do this for me, for my father."  
Her voice softer than before responded but Hayley could hear her heart accelerate in fear "He's not human; you have to let him go. Let it all go, so that you can move on with me. Somebody who loves you and is still here."  
The air seemed to drop as if there was a lack of oxygen and she could feel his anger start to almost vibrate the room. "Don't you ever say that! If he's not here than I'm not here, do you want that?"

Hope ran to Marcels gym, he was running on one of those treadmills taking deep sweaty breaths, just because he owned a gym didn't mean he had to practise using it.  
"Marcel you're a vampire. You don't have to run on a running machine." She couldn't hold back the frustration at his stupidity in her voice.  
He held up his hands in surrender "Easy there Hope, just working out in my gym. What's up?"  
She tugged at his arm leading him out the door, he looked back helplessly like he wanted to lock up the place, no one is going to touch your gym Marcel. "Mum is in trouble. Dad he's gone to save her but I've a feeling there going to need my help, so you're going to find out where I'm going to save them."

"Hayley!" Klaus's voice seemed to growl through the building like a rabid dog, but he was holding back his anger Hayley could feel it.  
Her bones had started to break within her body twisting her into her wolf form, she had embraced that side of herself, she loved the beast that had always been hidden within her.  
She hadn't fought it back but now she screeched in protest she willed her bones to bend back, her throat felt scratched and useless as she fought for her life. I'm sorry Hope. Klaus is going to kill me for this.

Nathaniel heard the monster calling throughout the house, for his companion, for the mother of his child and he felt gleeful like his mind was dancing. He could finally take a breath without staggering in his own thoughts, _Nathaniel you've done it son, you've lured the beast here.  
_ _ **I told you I would, I'll make him kill the mother of his child take something he loves away from him and I'll make it hurt him worse than imaginable, I promise.  
**_ _The child, don't forget to kill the child.  
_ _ **Never, she will be the trophy in this game. I want to see his eyes fill with despair as he loses everything just like we did.  
**_ _My boy.  
_ Klaus stood before him smirking that audacious smirk that made you want to rip his jaw right off to tear it viciously from him, only to leave it hanging by his tendons to show the rotten face beneath it. "So here's the child who thinks he can take my family away from me. Killed your family was it, compel you to forget you to love them. Some bloody sad story you've wept over for years. Well listen carefully I don't care. You hurt them I'll rip your throat out, come to think of it I'll do it anyway." He had a loud voice for a man who wasn't actually that big it seemed to raise as he grew in his defiance, the coldness in his eyes stilled him. How he could stand and smiled down on the family he killed.  
His father seeming to feel the pain at seeing his murderer hissed, jerking from side to side on the chair he was resigned to sit in because OF HIM!  
"What in god's name is that?"  
Nayera stood closer to him whispering the sweet nothings of her spell into his ear, he loved the way it seemed to fill his body up. "That's the father you took from me."  
He laughed, he laughed at him, at his father, at everything they had done here. "Mate I think you've gone round the bend. I'm doing everyone a favour really."  
The anger that swarmed his head made him slow, stupid to react, the monster struck out towards his dad sticking his hand deeply within him ripping him apart.  
 _Son, KILL HIM! I TOLD YOU TO DO IT NOW LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED!  
_ _ **Father please don't go. I had him for you. I had him, I had you.  
**_

A roar escaped his throat clenching at it, his eyes letting water weep down his face "Kill him. Now!" he bellowed.  
The wolf. Hayley. She barrelled into the room her mouth open wide, saliva dripping from the inside, her teeth bared waiting to sink in to the flesh of her victim. He must've recognised the human within the wolf "Hayley. Hayley what the hell do you think you're doing."  
She grappled with him, he was trying to fight her back without hurting her keeping her at arm's length but her teeth found his arm, her jaw locked as it ripped through the flesh.  
The pain was easing but Nathaniel looked up to see the last bits of his father's fiery flesh scattered throughout the room, it wasn't enough. All of this wasn't enough.  
Klaus kicked the wolf backed causing it to retreat but Nayera urged her forward, the wolf whimpered as he kept tossing it back. "Hayley. Little wolf please."  
Nathaniel felt the hurt he was feeling he sped towards him ready to claw his way to the wolf's heart and make the hybrid stare as she dropped coldly to the ground.  
He was sent hovering through the air, his body weightless and all of a sudden the heaviness fell on him overtaking his body as he was flung backwards towards the wall.

Hope smiling quickly at her dad, noticed his disapproving look, no he had no reason to be angry at her now and if she saved all of them well then he couldn't get mad.  
"Hope. The witch she's doing this."  
"Well then what you standing there for seriously dad, kill her." She kept Nathaniel at bay throwing him repeatedly backwards, paralysing his body when he fought to break free to step closer towards them. He was strong, strong willed she could feel every time he tried to step forward it shook her body but she wasn't going to let him get anywhere near her mum.  
Klaus was behind the witch before she even realised, she gasped helplessly as her head was torn from her body, the blood spraying across her dads face but she could see he felt a sense of victory in it. This was a battlefield she told herself, I said I could help so I will.  
A hoarse desperate scream broke in the back of Nathaniel's throat, he finally stopped fighting Hope could feel it and she finally allowed herself to breath. His tears shook his body, his head hung forward loosely and before he could let the anger build him up again, her dad was by his side.

"Mum." She exclaimed taking off her coat and throwing it over her.  
It didn't help much but she didn't have anything else, "You shouldn't be here."  
She sighed kneeling down beside her "You know a nice thanks for saving my ass Hope would be much appreciated."  
Hayley laughed weakly pulling her to chest, taking trembling breaths. Hope gave her an encouraging smile and turned around just in time to see her dad burying his hand in his chest.  
Clasping it like his life depended on it "I much applaud you're effort, I understand why you did this truly but difference between you and me I never lose."  
It squelched as it was pulled from his body leaving the dead thing that was always there, looking a lot more at peace. "Not too hard." She smiled to her dad as he reached to grab one of her mum's hands pulling her up.  
She noticed the way his hand clenched hers too hard but she didn't say anything they just kept staring at each other like a bunch of idiots, "Home before we get attacked again by some bloodthirsty men." He smirked at mum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the last chapter thought i'd make it sort of Christmas influenced because why not. Thanks for all you're reviews! Happy Halloween to all of you! Oh and i might write more about this little family, just let me know if you want to read more. Insert Klayley quote "I got you love. I got you."**

* * *

Hayley found herself pacing outside the living room yet again, she didn't let her thoughts run wild and unsure over a man but it wasn't just any man it was her daughter's father who was sending her world upside down, unknowingly. She couldn't help thinking of how his hands felt on her skin, how the thought of hurting him ached was family really worth all this, family was all she ever wanted.  
She pictured sitting down leaning on her husband's shoulder him throwing one firm arm around her waist, only to be interrupted by their child bounding in to see them.  
She pictured a perfect family, it was selfish she loved Hope and she thought she might even love Klaus despite all his flaws he had a way of worming inside your head.  
Exhaling a determined breath she stormed into the room where Klaus was sitting on the couch, the fire burning in front of him, the tip of his finger about to turn the page with that playful smirk on his lips. He'd known she'd been silently fighting herself on whether to come in here, asshole she muttered to herself. He dropped the book holding up his hands in mock surrender "Are you going to attack me again?"  
She smiled crossing her arms against her chest to hold back her accelerating heart, really she growled annoyed. "That wasn't my fault, that stupid witch was.."  
She was cut off by a smirking Klaus "I wasn't talking about that."  
She remembered how uncontrollably she had launched at him, unable to feed the need she had for him close to her "Well after your obvious disgust I wouldn't dare lower myself again." She snapped looking away from those eyes which unravelled her.

He stood slowly with purpose throwing the book to the couch, he took a sure step towards her and she didn't dare move. "Love I didn't want to stop. I just didn't want Hope to get caught in the middle of all of this if it isn't a sure thing."  
He gaged her reaction, she found herself nodding slowly "After you nearly ripped my arm off its hinges thanks for that. I thought I might have to kill you, and it….terrified me. I don't scare easy, unfortunately for you I think I might need you."  
His eyes were wide, open, even innocent and looking at his vulnerable face for once unsure she found her heart clench. She broke into a slow smile biting the corner of her mouth "It's a sure thing unfortunately."  
That confirmation was all it took for him to cradle her face his hands, pushing her as close to him as humanly possible, fumbling with her hands for a second she placed them securely on his chest.  
Gripping his shirt till her knuckles turned white, their breaths were becoming haggard "Niklaus!" roared Elijah they sensed his presence at the door.  
Klaus waving him off growled "Not now." His footsteps eventually retreated.  
She laughed shortly because he grabbed her lips eagerly with his own, she found herself being slowly forced to step backwards down the hall, most likely in search of his bedroom.  
All the while their mouths frantically needed each other making things a little easier she jumped up wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. Feeling the heat off each other's body, he fumbled against the door and she'd never seen him look so adorable. "Where the bloody hell is the door knob, did someone lock this."  
She went to slide away from him everything inside her disappointed but he ripped the door knob off growling, he threw her on the bed swiftly kicking the door closed.  
Smiling he placed his body over hers their feet jumbled together kicking off shoes, in annoyance he ripped the top from her chest flinging it across the room. Taking his lead she ripped his shirt with a little too much vigour it shredded away from him. "I liked that top." He teased lightly kissing her neck and her head fell back.  
"Can you have sex with it?"  
He laughed lowly in his throat "No but I'm sure Elijah has tried. You'll look much better on me."  
Pulling his head closer towards her before they continued she kissed his slowly savouring him, hoping he'd get the depth of her feelings. He looked shyly at her "I know little wolf, me to."

She woke up smiling taking it as a good sign, she hadn't made a mistake that was for sure, his hair was all bed riddled and fluffy, she found herself laughing. Big bad wolf huh, she tried to release herself from his iron grip around her shoulders and untangle their legs but his eyes opened sleepily. "Running out again little wolf."  
She shook her head "Never again. I was going to get us breakfast."  
His eyebrow shot up "You! Get me breakfast, I must be really good."  
She slapped him on the chest playfully, he pulled her closer towards him snarling "You're not going anywhere."  
She yelped causing the cavalry to storm in, Hope sprinted down the hall banging the door wide open and Klaus put his arm lazily around her again. "Finally." Yelped Hope jumping on to the bed throwing her two arms around both of them.  
Elijah his arms swinging furiously, perched at the door his towel femininely tucked in to his waist, shaking some droplets off himself. "Niklaus you wanted me?"  
"No brother." Klaus sighed and Elijah retreated.

Marcus followed unsurely down the hall a very excitable Hope not realising she was heading to her mum and dads room, he wasn't allowed in there.  
That wasn't his family moment, he stood awkwardly at the door fiddling with the corner of his shirt, Elijah had been kicked up and the three family members finally noticed he was there.  
He smiled quickly at Hope diverting his gaze from Klaus he still scared him a bit "Come on. Why you standing over there." Demanded Hope.  
She looked for reinforcements off her Dad. "If Marcel is a member of this family then you are a huge improvement."  
He smiled gratefully slowly stepping into the room, Hope grabbed his shirt yanking him on to the bed where Hayley playfully ruffled his hair.  
"You're stuck with us now." Hope laughed easily taking his hand in her own.

Marcus looked up at the Christmas decorations hung all around the compound, the tree the centre of the Christmas household. Who knew vampires loved Christmas so much.  
His mum never had much interest in the holiday normally he faked his own excitement in hopes she might join in, he shrugged away the depressing thoughts lingering in his mind when Hope ran towards him. She screamed "It's Christmas!" throwing her arms around him excitedly.  
He laughed at her gleeful face as she jumped up and down taking his hands so he followed her, "Come on let's run around." She urged.  
They lowered their heads to the ground taking off in a run dodging Elijah who looked puzzled while Marcel explained his gym and the discounts it was offering at Christmas. They heard him mutter "I don't care Marcellus."  
They looked at each other chuckling, they stopped so he could catch his breath his lungs felt like there was a tingling fire running through them. "Are you happy? You like it here right?"  
Hopes concern always baffled him she just let him into her family with open arms literally "I love it here. I can't believe I do but I don't think I could leave here even if someone tried to make me."  
Hope grinned "No one can make you do anything I'll protect you."  
She nudged her shoulder with his own looking shyly up at her "Can't have a girl protecting me. I'm going to have to become a strong man."  
Before Hope could respond she was legging it away from him screaming "Aunty Becks you're home!"  
She crawled up the famous Aunty Becks she always ranted on and on about, how she would love him and how she was so bloody funny. "Of course. I wouldn't miss Christmas with you, screw the rest."  
Hope leaped down from her arms "Not Marcus, he's cool."  
Becks leaned down putting one hand comfortingly on his cheek, her smile was warm and encouraging she didn't seem like a vampire at all. "You're famous. Hope has told me all about you."  
He looked down blushing slightly "Same with you. Maybe we should be paying for them to be around us."  
She laughed in surprise ruffling his hair, they always seemed the need to do that to him. "I like him."

Klaus threw his arms around his sister jokingly saying to her "You with no hopeless man trailing after you, who knew."  
She rolled her eyes hugging an excitable Hayley, Hayley's hand dropped next to Klaus's and he gave it a discreet gentle squeeze but he noticed Beck looking at them and quickly looking away.  
"Did you hear. I like saved everybody, Dad would've been screwed without me but all I get from the old couple is _Hope it's dangerous, you could've been killed, you're only a child."  
_ Klaus looked sharply at her "It wasn't all you I was there too. Who the hell ripped Nathaniel's heart out, sure as hell wasn't you."  
Hope sighed "Oh you're gone all soft. Wasn't for me we'd be all dead."  
Klaus grabbed her swinging her up into his arms, shaking her playfully "Gone soft. Not possible." He muttered throwing her back on her feet.  
"You have weird arguments." Observed Marcus and they all turned to each other looking amused.  
"Marcus thinks I'm the strongest person in the world."  
Hope turned to him expecting him to back her up he nodded blushing, Hope grabbed his hand pulling him away from the adults and his stomach churned nervously. "Come on they're boring."

Hayley didn't want to broadcast whatever the hell her and Klaus was she just couldn't be happier she finally had the family Christmas she'd always wanted.  
She'd never been happier, she sighed contently instantly feeling Klaus and Becks who were teasing each other look at her amused. She yelped in surprise at Klaus's display of public affection as he playfully swung his arms around her waist dragging her back to hit his chest.  
He pressed his nose close into neck nuzzling her, kissing her lightly and she felt her body stir it always did when he touched her like this. She fit perfectly, she never thought she could, she let her head fall back on to his shoulder resting in his embrace.  
"Aren't you two bloody adorable. All in love, isn't fair I've only been trying to find a man for hundreds of years." She groaned.  
Klaus laughed drawing her in, tightening his grip on Hayley "There's always Marcel."  
"Oh. Oh now you approve. Well you'll have the same problem with Hope and Marcus, I see him forming a little crush on her. Besides Marcel would never choose me over his gym, idiot."  
Klaus released her putting his hand on Becks shoulder "That is what I told you for years only now you see it. Marcus is a child I won't have to rip his heart out for years to come and unlike you Hope can take care of herself." He snipped walking away, dragging Hayley with him.  
"I can so!"  
She was pulled to the other side of the room gently moving her finger along the side of Klaus's hand swearing she saw him shiver, "Where we going?"  
They "stumbled" under mistletoe because Klaus would refuse to say it was planned, he's just that good. His finger slowly traced her lips, he teasingly kissed the top of her lip lightly until they crashed together. Hope tugged on Klaus's hand holding Marcus's sleeve in the other "Now me and Marcus are under mistletoe."  
Klaus's jaw dropped, Marcus spluttering backed away trying to prove his innocence and calm the fire in Klaus's eyes. "Joke." She grinned running away with Marcus at her heels.  
Hayley trying to calm his nerves draped her arms around his neck trying to make him look at her, he was being stubborn. "She'll be the death of me." He finally said as she brought his lips down to hers.  
"Merry Christmas." She laughed.


End file.
